millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Only One Second
Only One Second is an original solo song performed by Takayama Sayoko. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tatta ichibyou datte utsumukanai Daiji na shunkan, tsukamaetai kara Donna riyuu demo ne, iiwake ni wa shitakunai yo Itsuka jibun o mikagitte shimaisou ni naru Risou o sagasu yori, mae ni susunde itai yo Honno ippo sakidatte mezasubeki GOORU "Motto yareru" tte, kokoro wa sakenderu Seichou shinakya keiken janai Tatta ichibyou datte utsumukitakunai Nano ni, doushitatte osaerarenai Nee...kono namida de yowasa o nagashitara Mae dake muite massugu susundeku Daiji na shunkan, tsukamaetai kara Todokanakatta no wa, nanika tarinai kara nanda Konna kuyashii omoi...zutto, kurikaeshi nagara Bukiyou na ikikatada to shitemo kaetakunai Koukai tte kotoba wa nigeba janai Dekiru hazu nanda, yume o motteru no wa Kanau koto shinjiteru kara Tatta ichibyou datte akiramenai yo Omou you ni ikanai toki datte Zettai kanousei o utagattari shinai Hontou no egao ni deau tame ni Omoi o massugu ni toosu nara Dareka to butsukatte shimau yo Dakara koso junsui ni tsutaetai Kono kimochi ga uta ni tsubasa kureru...kitto! Tatta ichibyou datte mirai nanda ne Utsumuiteru jikan nante hoshikunai Zettai tte kimetanda, yatte yarun dakara Saikou no keshiki ni aeru basho e Kandou no shunkan, tsukamae ni ikunda |-| Kanji= たった1秒だって俯かない 大事な瞬間、掴まえたいから どんな理由でもね、言い訳にはしたくないよ いつか自分を見限ってしまいそうになる 理想を探すより、前に進んでいたいよ ほんの一歩先だって目指すべきゴール 「もっとやれる」って、心は叫んでる 成長しなきゃ経験じゃない たった1秒だって俯きたくない なのに、どうしたって抑えられない ねぇ…この涙で弱さを流したら 前だけ向いて真っ直ぐ進んでく 大事な瞬間、掴まえたいから 届かなかったのは、何か足りないからなんだ こんな悔しい想い…ずっと、繰り返しながら 不器用な生き方だとしても変えたくない 後悔って言葉は逃げ場じゃない 出来るはずなんだ、夢を持ってるのは 叶うこと信じてるから たった1秒だって諦めないよ 思うようにいかない時だって 絶対可能性を疑ったりしない 本当の笑顔に出会うために 想いを真っ直ぐに通すなら 誰かとぶつかってしまうよ だからこそ純粋に伝えたい この気持ちが歌に翼くれる…きっと！ たった1秒だって未来なんだね 俯いてる時間なんて欲しくない 絶対って決めたんだ、やってやるんだから 最高の景色に会える場所へ 感動の瞬間、掴まえにいくんだ |-| English= I won't look down for even a second Because I want to catch every precious moment Whatever the reason, I don't want to give any excuses Because I know they'll make me want to give up someday Rather than searching for a reason, I want to go straight ahead! Just one step, and I'll reach my goal "Do more!" My heart shouts I have to grow, otherwise I won't get that experience I don't want to look down for even a second But, why can't I hold back? Hey... If I shed my weakness alongside these tears I'll be able to advance straight ahead Because I want to catch every precious moment When I couldn't reach something, it felt like I was missing something Those painful memories... If I keep replaying them in my head, I'll never change my clumsy way of living You can't hide in your regrets forever I know these dreams of mine will come true, because I believe they'll come true. I won't give up for even one second Even when things don't go as planned, I won't doubt that they definitely will eventually So I can show a real smile If I follow my heart no matter what, I'll definitely clash with people along the way That's why I'll convey my true feelings These feelings will give my song wings... I'm sure of it! Even one second is the future I don't want to spend it moping! I decided upon this wholeheartedly, so I'll definitely do it To that gorgeous place with amazing sights, I'll catch that moving moment CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 03 (sung by: Takayama Sayoko) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Takayama Sayoko